bella gets raped
by bella-bam
Summary: Going home from Jessica's, but along the way Bella loses her way... whta could happen when theres a strange man ahead.. Please review   this is my first fan fiction story, it's a little messed up and UN-EDITED! but please tell me what you think  :


I was on my way home from Jessica's. Her father had come home unexpectedly from her trip to Brazil. I had been keeping her company nearly every night for the duration of her father's trip.

When she walked in the door they started having one of those oh-my-god-i-missed-you-so-much moments, so I told Jessica I'd leave them to their oh-my-god-i-missed-you-so-much moment. Ha. She might not even have noticed me leaving.

Why didn't I have an oh-my-god-i-missed-you-so-much moment with my dad? When he came home from England a few years ago all I got was a quick hug and clear view of him having that moment with my little thing of a sister, Nina. I've always got second priority to him, even before she was born. Ever since my dad came back from his "quick trip" to get his mind of the divorce (which turned into a 6 month long woman charade), me and him have been going downhill. And the worst part is that he's my only family, after mum died in a car accident, along with her husband phil, when they were on the road for his job.

As I was letting my mind trail, I suddenly realised I was going the wrong way home. There was an alleyway that lead back out to the main streets where I could get home. I could have gone the long way around but it was dark out and I didn't want to be out at this time for too long on my own.

I swear I could have heard a drunken laugh then. Nah. I'm probably just being my dillusional paranoid self... again. There it was again, along with a couple of scraping footsteps. _Ha, no. what am I thinking? No one is there. Stop being so ridiculous, _I thought to myself. I started to speed up my pace sub-consciously.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD, _I was screaming in my mind as I saw a really freaky looking guy step from around the corner of the alleyway. I swear I could have felt my chest exploding.

"Wasssup, beautiful?" he said. He smile awkwardly.

He was definatley drunk. I could see him looking at my body, smiling. Ew. Oh my god. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move. I so picked the wrong day to dress like a slut. Jayla's mum had been sending her expensive shit (not to mention OTT slutty) from Brazil while she was away and I just wanted to shove it in her face by getting expensiv_er_ (which also meant OTT slutty) shit sent to me from some foreign country.

Oh my god. He was talking to me, and looking at me. Oh my god. I knew that I should have run, but my legs still wouldn't move. My jaw opened a little.

"Come on out guys, looks like we gotta taker!" he yelled towards back behind the corner.

A second man walked out from behind the corner. He had a half-empty beer bottle to his mouth. A third one followed out soon after with an empty beer bottle up against his stomach. The second man finished it up and smashed it against the brick wall as he walked around the corner.

Both them men were eying me just as grossly as the first man was.

"Hey Smith, whoa, man you actually got a girl this time. Nice one too, ay." I shivered at the way he said _nice_. "I 'fought you was just bluffin' me again," chuckled the man who smashed his beer bottle.

His name was Smith.

The first man – Smith – grinned at me. "Well where's your sexay-dog ay, Vance?"

So the third man's name was Vance.

_Sexay dog._

So I was just some toy to them. It was right then that I actually fully realised what was happening.

Smith walked towards me and pinned me against the wall. The second man grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground face down.

It must have been Vance who was undoing my dress and ripping off my underwear.

I tried to block everything out. I tried to tell myslef this wasn't real. But as much as I wanted that to be true, it wasn't.

I felt like I was going to vomit.

I couldn't keep track of who was doing what. All I knew was that some one was going through my ass with his gross cock, then later moving into my vag (making me bleed in the process), another person (more like thing) was shoving his slimy thing into my mouth, and another one was holding my arms and legs in place. I heard sick, sick laughter coming from all of there alcohol and vomit soaked mouths.

When I woke up I was alone. I was in the alley way where I remember being raped – _raped, _so much for cleanness. I didn't know what time it was, my ass was hurting and felt like it was bleeding, there was a pool of vomit not far from my face, and my body felt like it was one big giant bruise. It wasn't long before I was in tears and adding to the pool of vomit.

I didn't have any idea what to do, my mind was rushing with memories of Mum and Dad, Mum's new husband, everything pathetic that has ever happened to me in my life. Then the feeling of whatever the fuck happened to me last night. The faces of Vance, Smith, and that other guy where I first saw them were racing through my mind.

I didn't know how much time I'd spent there sobbing, vomiting, and hurting until I heard Edward call out to me. "Bella! Oh, what... Rosalie will die for this. I knew i could never trust her..." he trailed off in my mind.

I couldn't quite make out what was happening, my mind was a blur.


End file.
